


Znalazłam coś w twojej kieszeni

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, ekto kutas, kieszeń, pl, polish, polskie, poszukiwania, romans, seks, translate, tłumaczenie, znaleziska, związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno
Summary: Po więcej zapraszam na http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/gifts).
  * A translation of ["I've found something in your pocket"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736562) by [Oshann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshann/pseuds/Oshann). 



Sans przechodził ciężkie chwile od rana. Pocił się, rumienił za każdym razem kiedy spojrzał na to jak skąpo jesteś ubrana... Przez gorące upały, duchotę i skwar jaki unosił się w powietrzu. No i dzisiaj robiłaś porządki, aż błyszczałaś się od potu. Ten fakt też nie ułatwiał mu zachować spokoju. Nie pomagał, oczywiście, lecz zamiast tego zawsze znalazł sobie miejsce aby usiąść i obserwować wilczym wzrokiem Twoje zmagania z brudem. Powinien to robić? To było złe? Może.

Nie współżyliście jeszcze ze sobą, pomijając fakt wielu miesięcy udanych randek. Sans wiedział jak ludzie uprawiają seks, cholera, jego sposób był całkiem podobny, lecz Ty nigdy nie wyraziłaś żadnej chęci, stresował się. Ludzie mieli (i nadal mają) problemy z przywyknięciem do potworów i ich magii. Lecz mimo to Ty nigdy jakoś nie wzdrygałaś się przed jego potworzą naturą. Był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że pojawiłaś się w jego życiu. Zawsze gotowa wysłuchać monologu Papyrusa na temat gotowania, zawsze się śmiałaś z jego głupich kawałów i cały czas byłaś taka dobroduszna. Przytulałaś go, zalewałaś czaszkę pocałunkami, kto by na to narzekał? Lecz w łóżku, nigdy nie zrobiłaś niczego ponad wtulenie się. Przyciągałaś go do swojej piersi, mógł usnąć wsłuchując się w rytm Twojego serca i cichy szmer duszy. Może nie byłaś nim zainteresowana w ten sposób. Sans nadal był szkieletem w ludzkich oczach, wielu mu o tym przypominało, lecz jakoś Tobie to nie przeszkadzało. Jednak nie na tyle, by mu się w pełni oddać. Nie miał Ci tego za złe, nie za bardzo w każdym razie, wiedział że w tych sprawach nie można naciskać. Mimo to nadal, miał swoje potrzeby. I po przyglądaniu się Tobie przez cały dzień, nie mógł już dużej ich ignorować.

-Ugh! Muszę odpocząć! - wskoczyłaś obok niego na kanapę wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Wiesz – odwróciłaś się w jego stronę – Byłam zaskoczona kiedy zaoferowałeś mi „pomoc” w sprzątaniu, ale wydaje mi się, że inaczej rozumiemy słowo „pomoc”

-heh co mogę powiedzieć, dziecino? - popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco – zmęczyłem się za nas dwoje – mrugnął

-Uuuugh! Sans! Jesteś najgorszy!!

-ta, najstraszniejszy – Warknęłaś głośno, ale się uśmiechałaś. Chwyciłaś za poduszkę i go nią zdzieliłaś w twarz. Nie próbował nawet jej złapać.

-Sans, pomóż mi albo idź sobie! Nigdy nic nie robisz kiedy staram się zadbać o porządek!

-samo myślenie o sprzątaniu mnie męczy

-O mój Boże, wynocha!

Powoli podniósł się z kanapy. Pff, nie umiałaś się na niego złościć nawet jak próbowałaś. To słodkie. Ciągle rechotałaś, nawet kiedy wchodził do swojej sypialni i zamykał drzwi. Wiedział, że nie wejdziesz tutaj, nie aby zobaczyć jak cały Twój trud który włożyłaś w wysprzątanie tego pokoju trzy dni temu, po prostu przepadł. Miał więc trochę wolności. Usiadł na łóżku i obsunął spodnie, jego kutas zmaterializował się, był już twardy. Nie marnował nawet chwili, chwycił za niego niemal natychmiast. Kurwa, sam chciałby sprawić abyś się tak pociła. Naga, wtulona w niego, na jego łóżku, właśnie tutaj gdzie teraz masturbuje się myśląc o Tobie.

Zacząłby powoli, abyś się do niego przyzwyczaiła, pieściłby Twoją miękką skórę, mówił jak piękna i seksowna jesteś, potem powoli zacząłby w Ciebie wchodzić swoim grubym członkiem. Na twarzy pojawiłby Ci się słodki rumieniec, zamknęłabyś oczy skupiając się na rzeczach jakie by Ci robił, przerywany oddech uciekałby spomiędzy rozchylonych warg. Proszę Sans, proszę, błagam, błagam

-o co błagasz dziecino? chcesz abym przestał? - Nie, dalej, pieprz mnie mocniej – heh, dobrze kochanie. - I wtedy by pchnął głębiej. Krzyczałabyś jego imię w ekstazie, łapała się jego żeber w taki sposób w jaki lubi najbardziej. Czułby jak mokra, miękka, ciepła jesteś dookoła niego. Oczywiście, też by Cię całował, głęboko; aby pokazać jak bardzo Cię kocha, jak bardzo mu na Tobie zależy, jak bardzo Cię pragnie tak długo, aż wypełniłabyś swoje myśli tylko nim. O kurwa. Sans czuł że się zbliża. Zaczął lekko drżeć, pocić się. Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Gdyby to tylko były Twoje ręce dookoła jego męskości, gdybyś to Ty mu to robiła, doprowadzała go do końca, zrobiłby wszystko co byś chciała, powiedziałby wszystko co chciałabyś usłyszeć, tak długo jakbyś nie przestawała, proszę, nie przestawaj, kurwa, jestem tak blisko dziecino, na gwiazdy...

-Sans, jesteś tam? - Rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

KURWA MAĆ! MYŚL! SZYBKO! Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz o jakiej pomyślał. Chwycił jakąś gazetę z zagraconej podłogi, zakrywając się od połowy ud, odczepił swojego kutasa i szybko schował do do kieszeni bluzy.

-Wiesz, robię pranie, masz coś dla mnie? - ta, jest w mojej kieszeni

-skarpetki albo całusa, wybieraj. - czuł jak jego sterczący członek napiera na materiał kurtki. Ugh.

-Łoł, a mogę być chciwa i zapragnąć tego i tego?

-a nie chcesz czegoś więcej? - Wywróciłaś oczami i stanęłaś w jego pokoju starając się udawać, że nie widzisz burdelu. Sans próbował utrzymać swoją najlepszą pokerową twarz jak go całowałaś. Kurwa, Twoje usta są takie delikatne...

-Wszystko dobrze?

-uh?

-No, pocisz się. Zdejmij bluzę, Sans! Jest gorąco jak w piekle! - nie-e, nie ma mowy, nie zdejmę

-szkielety nie czują ciepła, dziecino, nie tego atmosferycznego w każdym razie – Poruszał rytmicznie brwiami patrząc na Ciebie. Zachichotałaś. Oczywiście, co innego byś zrobiła? Chodziłaś po pokoju podnosząc skarpetki te, jakie widziałaś. Sans postanowił wpatrywać się w gazetę, zająć czymś myśli. Huh. Jakiś przypadkowy artykuł o konfiguracji elektronów. Może być.

-Ej, Sans – poniósł głowę by spojrzeć na Twoją twarz.

-hmmm? co?

-Płyn mi się kończy, możesz wyskoczyć do sklepu, proszę? - westchnął. Jego członek nadal był w kieszeni. Powinien odstawić go na miejsce, nim gdziekolwiek pójdzie.

-jasne dziecino, pozwól tylko ... uh... skorzystać z łazienki – zalałaś się śmiechem.

-Co? Nie! Mówiłeś mi, że szkielety nie muszą tego robić! - Sans poczuł jak zimny pot wpływa po jego czaszce. Kurwa. Potrzebował odrobiny prywatności, do jasnej cholery! - Wybacz leniwa dupo, ale nie wycyckasz się z tego! - I z tymi słowami chwyciłaś go i dosłownie wypchnęłaś z mieszkania. - Pomyśl o tym jak o odrobinie ruchu! - pocałowałaś go słodko w zęby, jego twarz miała dziwny wyraz, nawet nie drgnął – Do potem! - mrugnęłaś mu i zamknęłaś drzwi. Cóż... To się naprawdę dzieje, co? Warknął. Czy to tak wiele, trochę prywatności. Nie mógł tak po prostu wyciągnąć swojej fujary i przytwierdzić ją spowrotem na środku ulicy. Będzie musiał poczekać. Dobrą częścią tej wyprawy będzie to, że zajmie około kwadransa. Zaczął iść w stronę sklepu unikając psów jakie były na spacerach. Żadnych skrótów, musiał się uspokoić. Jego nabrzmiały organ powoli zaczął mięknąć. Wyciągnął telefon i napisał do Ciebie następnie znowu wsadził do kieszeni ręce. No i oto on, dotyka siebie na środku chodnika, nawet nie w seksualny sposób, ale i tak jest to bardzo dziwne. tyaaa, ale jednak się dzieje, następnym razem będę musiał bardziej uważać

Odstawiłaś pranie, kiedy poczułaś mocne wibracje telefonu. Wyciągnęłaś go z kieszeni. Wiadomość od Sansa.

 

Sans 14:06 : puk puk

 

Pffff, serio? Wywróciłaś oczami

 

Ty 14:06 : Omg znowu? Kto tam?

 

Sans 14:07 : hipopotam

 

Ty: 14:07 : Masz jakiś wyłącznik?

 

Sans: 14:07 : nie, mam tylko włącznik dla ciebie, dziecino, wziąć ci coś ze sklepu?

 

Ty 14:08 : Haha nie dzięki. Nie dręcz mnie!

 

Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Nie lubiłaś kiedy traktował Cię w ten sposób. Nie wymieniłabyś go na nic innego na świecie. Był słodki, czarujący, uroczy, zabawny i super-hiper inteligentny (geniusz, naprawdę łoł! Uwielbiałaś go słuchać kiedy mówił o fizyce kwantowej albo o czymkolwiek co wiązało się z nauką) był wszystkim o czym śniłaś. No prawie. Pomijając miesiące jakie razem spędziliście, jeszcze nigdy nie .... mieliście intymnych stosunków. W łóżku wtulał się w Ciebie, przywierał swoimi gładkimi kośćmi. Jak zaczynaliście razem chodzić zastanawiałaś się jak będziecie to robić, lecz nigdy jakoś nie miałaś odwagi go na ten temat zagadać. A kiedy razu pewnego zobaczyłaś go nagiego pod prysznicem, zobaczyłaś... nic. Czego się spodziewałaś, to szkielet do jasnej cholery! Może nie potrzebował seksu? Może obrzydzał go? Może ty obrzydzałaś jego? Nigdy nie dotknął Cię w jakiś nieodpowiedni sposób, od czasu do czasu tylko troszeczkę mocniej popieścił i nie wiedziałaś nawet dlaczego. Po co to robił, skoro seks nie był dla niego potrzebny? Może współczuł Ci, że masz swoje potrzeby? Jeżeli tak, to zawsze mógł zaoferować pomoc, jeżeli oczywiście nie było to dla niego nic złego. Lecz ta myśl sprawiała, że tylko ściskało Cię w żołądku. Może było mu przykro, że nie może Cię zaspokoić i to co robił to było wszystko na co go stać? Wiedziałaś, że czasem brakowało mu pewności siebie, dlatego zawsze uważałaś na to co mówisz, albo co robisz względem niego, aby nie zranić jego uczuć. To właśnie dlatego nie mogłaś tak po prostu powiedzieć „Kochany, jestem napalona, zrób mi palcówę, proszę” Nawet jeżeli te słowa czasem same cisnęły się na usta. Więc starałaś się uspokoić swoje libido własną ręką i zabawkami. Może, pewnego dnia znajdziesz w sobie dość siły (albo desperacji) i postarasz się to z nim ugadać. Lecz póki co, dzień mijał przyjemnie. Byłaś szczęśliwa, Sans wygląda na to, że też na czym zależało Ci najbardziej.

 

Ty 14:09 : Hej skarbie! Mam jeden dla ciebie! Puk puk

 

Sans 14:09 : oh fajnie kto tam

 

Ty 14:10 : Wró

 

Sans 14:10 : wró kto?

 

Ty 14:10 : Wróć tu o mnie szybko :D!

 

Sans 14:11 : lol dobra już jestem w sklepie

 

Wstałaś i poszłaś do kuchni by napić się czegoś. Wszystko było takie fajne, dobre.

Cytrynowy proszek będzie dobry? A może wolałabyś lawendowy? A co to? Czekoladowy płyn do płukania? Sans był zmieszany. Ludzie byli dziwnie przewrażliwieni na temat zapachów własnego ciała. Ty często narzekałaś na własny, który Sans kochał, ponieważ stanowił cześć Ciebie, nawet jak starałaś się go zatuszować tym okropnym chemicznym koktajlem, jaki nazywałaś płynem pod prysznic. Zazwyczaj wybierałaś ten o zapachu wanilii. Zaczął rozglądać się po półce, oh tutaj jest. Waniliowy płyn do płukania. Nada się. Chwycił za butelkę i odszedł od regału. Zapłacił za niego oraz za keczup jaki wziął dla siebie. Niebo było teraz szarawe, choć ani jednej chmurki zwiastującej deszcz. Kochał zmiany pogody. Przypominały mu, że jest na górze. Na powierzchni. Kochał wiatr, słońce, deszcz, nawet na nowo pokochał śnieg. Jeżeli ktoś powiedziałby mu kilka lat temu, że pewnego dnia wyjdzie na powierzchnię i niespodziewanie się zakocha, w dodatku w człowieku, śmiałby się z tego sądząc, że to najlepszy kawał jaki dane mu było usłyszeć. Lecz tak się stało. Wszystko było takie realne. Drzewa, chmury nad nim, to była prawda. No i nawet auta. Jedno właśnie przejechało obok i ochlapało go wodą z kałuży. kurwa mać, cudownie, Cóż, a więc pora się napić. Odpakował butelkę i upił łyk keczupu, choć nie szło mu się dobrze w mokrym i śmierdzącym ubraniu, ale ulubiony smakołyk pomagał. Siorb. O tak, dobry towar. Może wydawać się obrzydliwy, ale on nigdy nie miał wysokich oczekiwań. Jakimś cudem udało mu się skraść Twoje serce. Rany, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że w życiu będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Siorb. Hmmm, słonawe. Poprawił butelkę w dłoni. Ciumk. Ah już do połowy pusta. Cholerna przyjemność. Cóż, i tak nie umiał zachowywać nic na później, a do domu coraz bliżej. Do dna! Glump. I już nie ma. Szkoda. Sans rzucił przez ramię opakowanie i trafił nim wprost do stojącego niedaleko kosza. To go nie zaskoczyło, miał do tego oko, zapytajcie bachora. O kurwa nie. Nienienienie, nie myśl o tym. Już jest dobrze. Tamtego nie ma. Dzieciak sam tak powiedział. Już nie może tego więcej robić. Jest dobrze, jest dobrze. Pieprzyć to. Warknął. Jego stare lęki się odezwały. Od czasu wyjścia minęły lata. A mimo to... Koszmary nigdy nie odpuściły. Zawsze tam były, czaiły się na dnie jego myśli. Wiedział, że to nie jest racjonalne zachowanie. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi mówiły, że to koniec. Nawet jego badania udowodniły, że nie ma już żadnej anomalii w czasoprzestrzeni. Jakby nigdy nie istniała, jakby te koszmary były tylko... sennymi marami. Może właśnie to go dręczyło. To, że jego obawy i ataki paniki są o nic. Z technicznego punktu widzenia, jednak były, choć tego czego dotyczyły praktycznie się nie wydarzyło. Stracił swój dobry humor. Czuł się przybity, tak bardzo przybity i nie chciał Cię tym martwić. Nie powinnaś się martwić o niego. Założył najlepszą maskę, uda się gdzieś gdzie będzie mógł zapomnieć o problemach. Gdzie czeka na niego kilkoro przyjaciół i keczup.

Właśnie piłaś szklankę schłodzonej herbaty kiedy usłyszałaś dwa mocniejsze puknięcia do drzwi. Uśmiechnęłaś się podchodząc do nich. Nie musiałaś pytać kto to, ale i tak to zrobiłaś.

-Kto tam?

-twój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi

Awww, słodkie. Otworzyłaś wejście by zabrać wielką butelkę waniliowego detergentu od uśmiechniętego kościotrupa... szczerzącego się... brudnego, mokrego kościotrupa.

-Uh, co się stało? Ktoś zrobił Ci krzywdę? - zmarszczyłaś brwi. To nie byłby pierwszy raz kiedy Sans miałby kłopoty na ulicy. Wzięłaś zakup i poczekałaś, aż Twój chłopak wejdzie do środka.

-nie, auto mnie ochlapało, nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział cicho i przymknął oczy w oczekiwaniu, aż go pocałujesz. Nie odmówiłaś. Cmooooook. Ugh, z ust śmierdziało mu keczupem.

-Dobrze. Czy teraz dasz mi swoją bluzę? Będę ją musiała porządnie wyprać tak czy siak – jak zawsze. Niemal natychmiast zdjął ją z siebie. Była wilgotna i ciężka.

-nie zostanę, dziecino, idę do grillbyego, przez ten upał zachciało mi się pić – Chwycił za Twój tyłek, aż kwiknęłaś i zarumieniłaś się. Był całkiem słodki, kiedy się lekko podpił. - nie bądź tylko beze mnie zbyt samotna – ścisnął go, a potem klepnął i zniknął. Witaj znowu, frustracjo. Nadal zawstydzona uzmysłowiłaś sobie, że nie będzie go kilka godzin. Sans nie był pijakiem, lubił po prostu towarzystwo swoim znajomych w barze, czasem z nimi się pośmiał i napił drinka, albo dwóch. Może później do niego nawet dołączysz? Grillbys miał knajpę jakieś dziesięć minut drogi autem, no i nadal miałaś jeszcze trochę sił po sprzątaniu. Wróciłaś do pralki z brudną bluzą i butelką płynu. Otworzyłaś maszynę i zaczęłaś sortować pranie. Twoja koszulka? Bawełna, lepiej wyprać to ręcznie jeżeli nie chcesz, aby się zniszczyła. Tak samo majtki i stanik. Spodenki Papyrusa? Kochał je, do prania. Skarpety Sansa? O tak, z rozkoszą, czyśćcie się skurwysyny. Twoja piżama? Nie, za gorąco. No i jak będziesz spała naga to może Twój chłopak przejmie w końcu inicjatywę... nie chciałaś się łudzić, ale warto było spróbować. Pralka była już prawie pełna, zostało w niej dość miejsca na kurtkę. Chwyciłaś ją, coś za ciężka. Miał wypchane kieszenie. Odsunęłaś suwak i wsadziłaś dłoń. Znalazłaś kilka drobniaków, stary kupon na Temmie Flakes, pustą tubkę keczupu (uhhh), jakieś kawałki papieru z bazgrołami, długopis, małą kość... Czy te pierdolone kieszenie są bez dna? A to tylko pierwsza! Chwyciłaś po ostatni przedmiot i Twoje palce otarły się o coś co w dotyku przypominało... parówkę? Czy Sans trzyma hotdogi w kieszeniach? Obrzydlistwo, rany fuuuuj! Jak tylko za to chwyciłaś, poczułaś jak się lekko poruszyło. Uh.... dziwne. Wyciągnęłaś by zobaczyć parówkę i ... 

 

..... 

 

........ 

 

 

......

 

Co? 

 

 

Co to jest? 

 

To. 

 

 

Co? 

 

W Twojej ręce. 

 

 

To jest.... 

 

 

??? 

 

Byłaś BARDZO zmieszana. To... dildo? Było jasno niebieskie i ... świeciło? Co do diabła? Co to jest? Dlaczego Sans trzyma to w kieszeni? Zaczęłaś się temu przyglądać z większą uwagą. To... wygląda jak dildo, ale nie ma jąder. Miękkie, ale przyjemne, w kolorycie trochę jak szkło lecz z dobrze zaznaczonymi detalami jak żyły czy zagięcia skóry. Było również miękkie. Dziwne jak na dildo. Serio, co to tu robi? Czy to kolejny dziwny kawał? Czy Sans robił sobie jaja? Rozejrzałaś się dookoła pewna, że gdzieś za rogiem właśnie się z Ciebie śmieje. Nie ma go. Znowu zwróciłaś uwagę na rzecz w dłoni. Ścisnęłaś ją. Dziwne. Czułaś jak „skóra” się ugina, tak jakby to był prawdziwy penis. Poruszył się. 

 

CO DO KURWY?! 

 

Ok, nie. To się rusza, widziałaś to. Z trudem powstrzymałaś się, aby nie rzucić tym w ścianę. To zachowuje się jak... prawdziwy kutas? Czy on... czy to jest prawdziwe? CZY TO JEGO? I CO TO ROBI W. JEGO. KIESZENI??? Szybko chwyciłaś za telefon, zrobiłaś zdjęcie i wysłałaś do niego wiadomość.

 

Ty 14:43 : Cześć, znalazłam coś w twojej kieszeni, wyjaśnisz?

 

Coś w drugiej zawibrowało. Jego komórka. Zapomniał swojego pierdolonego telefonu. Cudownie. Co teraz?

Jesteś sama.

W domu.

Z penisem w dłoni.

...

...

 

...

 

 

 

To dobry pomysł? To już coś, ale czy ... powinnaś? Twoja seksualna frustracja kłębiła się od miesięcy, a on chował lekarstwo na nią ... złośliwie? Kutas w ręce znowu drgnął. Czy powinnaś to w siebie wsadzić? Co prawda Alphys wspominała, że ludzie nie zarażą się ich bakteriami i odwrotnie... Pogładziłaś go kilka razy zaciekawiona i zaraz jak to zrobiłaś, drgnął jeszcze raz. Zrobił się też twardszy. Ooookej, teraz dopiero jesteś napalona. Jego czy nie, nie zmarnujesz okazji na odrobinę zabawy. Tylko wpierw to umyjesz. Włączyłaś pralkę i poszłaś do ubikacji z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Jak tylko Sans wszedł do baru od razu poczuł się lepiej. Byli tam jego starzy znajomi, rozmawiali, grali w karty. Zwrócili się w jego stronę, przywitali, kilku uścisnęło z nim dłoń. Właśnie tego potrzebował. Pomachał im z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Wypił trochę, opowiedział kilka kawałów, zagrał w pokera z psami i rozmawiał o życiu na powierzchni. Teraz siedział przy szynku, zajadał frytki, kiedy nagle coś poczuł. Coś dziwnego. Pokręcił głową starając się skupić nad doznaniem. Z trudem mu to przychodziło, bo był już lekko wstawiony. Ah, znowu. Jakby... jakby jego spodnie poruszały się same. Co się dzieje? Coś chwyciło jego kutasa. CO DO DIABŁA?! Aż wzdrygnął się. 

Zostawił swojego penisa w bluzie. 

 

W domu. 

 

A Ty robiłaś pranie. 

 

 

Czuł, że trzymasz jego członka W SWOJEJ RĘCE. O kurwa, cholera, kurwakurwakurwa. Zaczął się pocić, tępo wpatrywał się w posiłek.

-Wszystko dobrze? - zagadał potwór siedzący obok niego, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

-uh co?

-Coś się dzieje?

-heh, ja... ugryzłem się w język – ten w odpowiedzi zaczął się śmiać nie mogąc uwierzyć, że szkielet ma coś takiego. Oh gdyby tylko wiedział. Bo Sans kurwa wiedział. TRZYMAŁAŚ JEGO FUJARĘ NA MIŁOŚĆ BOSKĄ! Nie mógł skorzystać ze skrótu, nie w tym stanie. Musiał się z Tobą skontaktować. Jego....

 

 

telefon...

 

Był...

 

 

W KURTCE.

 

 

Życie mu teraz dokopało. Jak mógł być tak kurewsko głupi? Ścisnęłaś kutasa. Z trudem powstrzymywał się by nie jęczeć zbyt głośno. Musiał się stąd kurwa szybko wydostać. Wrócić do domu. Nie mógł się teleportować. Nie mógł się z Tobą skontaktować, a taksówki nie zabierały jeszcze potworów ze sobą. Musiał iść. Cała droga z buta to jakieś dwadzieścia minut. A w międzyczasie miał nadzieję, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego. Jak na przykład wyrzucenie go do kosza.

\- grillbz, wychodzę, wiesz co z rachunkiem i takie tam – ognisty potwór spojrzał na niego i pomachał mu. Jak tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz nie marnował ani chwili. Zaczął biec, lecz stracił oddech po zaledwie dwóch minutach. Szybko szedł wzdłuż chodnika, kiedy poczuł jak delikatnie go pocierasz. Jęknął. Mniejsza o otoczenie. Cała ta sytuacja byłaby komiczna, gdyby nie przytrafiła się jemu. Czuł, że zaraz zamieni się w popiół ze wstydu. Dotykałaś go, pieściłaś jego kutasa. To było takie przyjemne, a jednocześnie takie złe... Proszę, proszę, nie tak, nie teraz... Po chwili przestałaś, lecz nadal go trzymałaś. Kurwa, byłaś taka miękka i ciepła. Wznowił swój bieg, dysząc ciężko. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Lecz wtedy poczuł jak jego prącie zostaje wsadzone pod strumień ciepłej wody, znowu zaczęłaś go pocierać. Mocno. Sans gwałtownie się zatrzymał i musiał przygryźć własną rękę, aby nie krzyczeć. Nie da rady, jeżeli dalej taka będziesz. Zaraz sprawisz, że dojdzie i to na środku pierdolonej ulicy, otoczony ludźmi, którzy przyglądali mu się zmieszani. Pot zaczął spływać po jego twarzy. Sans zaczął się rozglądać. Musiał się gdzieś ukryć. Gdziekolwiek. Tam! Park jest zaraz o krok. Skrył się między krzakami, tak daleko od ścieżki jak tylko mógł. Usiadł na ziemi i oparł głowę o niewielki pień. Nadal go dręczyłaś, dyszał ciężko i głośno. Wziął swoją chusteczkę i zakneblował się nią by stłumić jęki. Czuł się tak źle, był napalony jak jeszcze nigdy. Zamknął oczy czekając na to, co zrobisz dalej.

Zabrałaś kutasa spod bieżącej wody, wcześniej potraktowałaś go mydłem. Już, czyściutki! Aż się błyszczał i już stał w pełnej okazałości. Członek drżał w Twoim reku.

-Hehe, też się cieszę, że cię widzę – cmoknęłaś go delikatnie, odrobina nasienia pojawiła się na czubku. Potem udałaś się ze swoim nowym przyjacielem do sypialni, rozebrałaś się i położyłaś na plecach. Przystawiłaś kutasa do buzi i polizałaś go. Smakował niczym, w dotyku przypominał żelkę. Tak jak... język Sansa. Ooooh, jeżeli jest prawdziwy, to szkielet też się teraz musi nieźle bawić. Gdziekolwiek jest. To nie Twój problem. Znowu go polizałaś i jeszcze raz. Zapragnęłaś więcej, więc wsadziłaś go sobie do ust. Doznanie było dziwne, nieco zdrętwiał. Zaczął pulsować mocniej, wyraźnie zadowolony z miejsca gdzie się znalazł. Poruszałaś nim kilka razy mrucząc z zadowoleniem, a potem zlizałaś z czubka kropelkę nasienia. Jedną ręką zajęłaś się sobą, gładząc się po kobiecości. O Boże, już byłaś mokra. Nie musisz więc na nic czekać. Cmoknęłaś go raz jeszcze i przystawiłaś do swojej szparki. Poruszając nim do góry i na dół. Możesz przysiąc, że zrobił się cieplejszy. Potarłaś mocniej. Byłaś w niebie. Nie mogłaś już dłużej wytrzymać. Przystawiłaś go do wejścia i powoli zaczęłaś wpychać do środka. Wszedł bez problemów. Stłumiony jęk wydostał się z Twoich ust, nogi lekko zadrżały, kiedy wypełnił Cię całą. Poczułaś jak magia rozchodzi się po Twojej kobiecości. Przyjemne wibracje. To było naprawdę przyjemne doznanie.

Sans nie mógł wytrzymać. Krzyczał w chusteczkę, chwytał palcami co tylko mógł, prawie podarł sobie koszulę za mocno nią szarpiąc. Słyszał, jak ludzie przechodzili po chodniku i rozmawiali, ale miał to gdzieś. Było mu tak dobrze. Kurwa. BYŁ W TOBIE. Czuł się lepiej niż w najśmielszych snach. Tego nie dało się nawet porównać z pieprzeniem się z potworem. Byłaś taka CIEPŁA i MIĘKKA i ŻYWA dookoła jego członka. Całe Twoje ciało było przepełnione determinacją. Z przyjemnością przeprowadziłby analizę tego zjawiska, ale teraz jego mózg wyraźnie przestał pracować. Szkielet ukryty w krzakach jęczał i pocił się strasznie. Właśnie poruszałaś jego kutasem w sobie, nie był w stanie powiedzieć czy to najlepsza czy najgorsza rzecz jaka go spotkała. Dłoń zabłądziła mu pod koszulką, zaczął dotykać swoich żeber. O kurwa, był taki wrażliwy. Czuł jak wąskie ścianki przywarły do jego członka. Kurwa jego mać. Jaźń była teraz całkowicie pogrążona w przyjemności. Kilka razy poruszył lędźwiami, poczuł jak jego kutas odpowiada na ruchy. Wchodzi i wychodzi. Wchodzi i wychodzi. Oh łał, to już coś, heh? Sans pchnął biodrami mocniej, poczuł jak puszczasz go zaskoczona. Heheh, sama się o to prosiłaś, dziecino. I w tym momencie zaczął poruszać się bardzo szybko.

Kurwa mać, ten kutas żyje! Może wcześniej Ci się podobało, ale teraz... sam się pchał. Był taki chciwy, uderzał z wielką natarczywością, pieścił każdy Twój wrażliwy punkt. Wyszczerzyłaś się i pozwoliłaś, aby magiczna fujara Cię pieprzyła, jęczałaś głośniej i głośniej, aż prawie krzyczałaś. Rozkosz podsunęła Ci pomysł. Przekręciłaś się na brzuch i przesunęłaś na podłogę. Kurwa, tego było za wiele. Niebieski kutas odkrywał miejsca o których nie wiedziałaś, że istnieją. Byłaś pewna, że z każdą chwilą wchodzi z większą zapalczywością niż wcześniej. Podobało Ci się to. Słyszałaś dźwięki jakie towarzyszą temu, kiedy wchodzi w Twoją wilgotną szparę. Położyłaś głowę na poduszkach i podniosłaś tyłek do góry.

Jego ubrania były brudne od ziemi i potu, ślina ciekła mu po brodzie. Nie dbał o nic. Od dawna się zatracił. To co się liczyło to fakt, że był w Tobie, było mu kurewsko dobrze, zaciskałaś się dookoła niego, był twardy jak nigdy, tak strasznie chciał Cię rżnąć. Czuł jak z każdą kolejną chwilą robisz się coraz bardziej mokra, zachęcając go aby wchodził głębiej i mocniej. Kurwa, był już blisko, tak blisko, tak dobrze, dalej dziecino, daj mi to, jestem już tak blisko...

Nie miałaś wątpliwości. Sans pieprzył Cię jakby chciał się w Tobie schować. Jego pchnięcia stawały się coraz bardziej nierówne i wiedziałaś, że niedługo skończy. Szybko zaczęłaś drażnić swój guziczek. Sama zaraz dojdziesz, czułaś jak w ciągu kilku sekund zaleje Cię orgazm. I tak też się stało. Chwyciłaś nasadę kutasa i wepchnęłaś go tak głęboko jak się dało. Doszłaś, bardzo mocno. Twoja szparka zacisnęła się dookoła niego, a wtedy on wypuścił w Ciebie swoje nasienie. Ulga. Leżałaś tak przez chwilę, rozkoszując się błogostanem. Łał, to był jeden z silniejszych orgazmów jakie miałaś. Sen przyszedł zaraz po nim, nie wyciągnęłaś kutasa z siebie. Oczy same się zamknęły i usnęłaś.

 

Kiedy się ocknęłaś, zobaczyłaś szkielet siedzący obok Ciebie. Sans wyglądał... strasznie. Brudne ubrania, cały spocony.

-hej, myślę, że masz coś co należy do mnie i chciałbym do odzyskać, proszę. - miał zdarty głos jakby za dużo krzyczał. Bez słowa podałaś mu kutasa, zastanawiając się co z nim zrobi. Chwycił go, opuścił spodnie i przytwierdził do swojej miednicy, a wtedy ten szybko zniknął. Sans popatrzył na Ciebie – to ... uh... to nie było zbyt miłe... ty... mogłaś zapytać, wiesz... - zamrugałaś kilka razy

-Myślała, że ty.... nie byłeś zainteresowany. Nigdy... nie próbowałeś nic zrobić... więc nie byłam pewna – Sans przez chwilę Ci się przyglądał, a potem wziął Twoją dłoń.

-dziecino, ja... heh, to ja nie byłem pewien czy chcesz... - Oboje przez dłuższą chwilę milczeliście

-Hehe, raaany, a więc jesteśmy głąbami, co nie? - Zaśmiał się i pocałował Cię w czoło. Położył się obok, objęłaś go. - A co to robiło w twojej kieszeni?

-wsadzasz w siebie wszystko co tam znajdziesz?

-Haha, no wiesz... - Zaczął przesuwać palcami po Twoich gołych plecach. To takie przyjemne...

-więc uh... może to kiedyś powtórzymy? tym razem chciałbym zobaczyć twoją twarz – Uśmiechnęłaś się i delikatnie go pocałowałaś

-Wpierw prysznic, a potem nie ma sprawy.

**Author's Note:**

> Po więcej zapraszam na http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/


End file.
